winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Komodosaurus
KOMODOSAURUS Species: Mutant Komodo Dragon Male Height: 50 mt Length: 145-155 mt Weight: 360 tons Aspect: vaguely similar to a combination of Zilla jr. and Gorosaurus. Abilities: Atomic Blue Flame Breath, Speed, Agility, Burrowing, Ability to Regenerate Injuries (at slower rate compared to Zilla Jr).Sense of smel and perception better developed than Zilla Personality: very aggressive towards anything. Weaknesses: probably the same weaknesses that the Zilla species Major Enemies: Zilla Jr. Maximum Speed: On the water 85-87 mi/h, on the land 290mi/h Female Height: 42-45 mt Length: 140-145 mt Weight: 340 tons Aspect: Vaguely similar to a combination of Zilla Jr. and Gorosaurus, but with smaller spikes than the male. Abilities: Atomic Blue Flame Breath, Speed, Agility, Burrowing, Ability to Regenerate Injuries (at slower rate compared to Zilla jr). Personality: calm, curious. Weaknesses: probably the same weaknesses that the Zilla species Major Enemies: Male Komodosaurus, Black Dragon, Lizard Slayers. Maximum Speed: On the water 80 mi/h, on the land 275mi/h ORIGIN/BIO: Following the Glider the H.E.A.T. team goes all the way to Komodo island, were they find them selves in a trap, the creature is going to attack the H.E.A.T. Seeker, that is near the beach and junior can not catch the fast monster, an just as the creature is going for a direct attack to the H.E.A.T. Seeker, from the jungle in the Komodo island, the Male Komodosaurus, jumps and catches the Glider with his teeth, breaks him to death in a single bite. Junior is confused with the appearance of this strange animal, but something else has catch his attention, a Female Komodosaurus has appeared. She tries to feed from the Glider that the male kill, but he is very aggressive, and stomps her to the ground, Junior then reaches to the female but in a more calm and gentle way, slowly he wins the affect of the female. The Male Komodosaurus is angry and he attacks the female by surprise, just to anger Junior who does not waste time to attack the male with a right blow from his claws and once in the ground, junior then burst his Atomic Breath to the ground to make the male retreat. The male responds with his Atomic Breath as well, but Junior is stronger, the male has no choice but retreat for now. On the next day Nick and Audrey are enjoying the Komodo sun at the beach lying on a blanket together, while they are trying to decide what to do with the Male Komodosaurus, they are attacked by a giant Barracuda that had developed fins that can allow it to leave the water, Junior and his new mate rush to Nick and Audrey’s rescue, but trouble has gotten worse, the Male Komodosaurus is back for the revenge with junior and the female. Junior engaged the Barracuda, while the Female Komodosaurus is going to fight his former mate, junior waste no time in finishing the Barracuda and then when he decides to help the Female Komodosaurus, at this height she is at the ground, and the male is about to burst her with his Atomic Breath, but Junior then crashes him to the ground, and starts smashing him with his feet and rips him with his claws, finally he bites the of his base of the neck and with a quick twist he breaks it. Then lifts him and it throws him away to finally burst him with his Atomic Breath and incinerates him. The next day H.E.A.T. and junior go back to New York, and the Female Komodosaurus goes with them after all she has no interest in eating humans what so ever. As the series continues she aids Godzilla in the fight with many monsters and at series endings, she will have significant roll in the defeat of the series version of the King Ghidorah created by the Tachyons, in their new intent to conquer the world. . TRIVIA: -Komodosaurus is homage to Gorosaurus, and the female is the successor of the Komodithrax as Junior’s mate in Godzilla: the Series. -The Komodosaurus is more evolved than the Komodithrax in the second season. -The origin this species is the same island in which the original Godzilla (a.k.a. Cyber-Godzilla in the series) was born, so it is possible that they might have meet. -The team ups of Zilla Jr. and the Komodosaurus are homage to the team up of Godzilla and Gorosaurus in “Destroy All Monsters”. -The roars of the Komodosaurus species are the same sound as the roar of Beau, the Golden Star Dragon in DRAGON BOOSTER. Category:Theropods Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Dinosaur Category:Pride Lands Category:Heroes Category:Freinds Category:Celtonion Category:Titan kaiju